And then you die
by Buddy Bailey
Summary: While in sunnydale, Sam has a horrrifying vision about Faith and Dean. Buffy and Sam pair up to help the two. R&R! the story is so much better than the summary!


**Buffy the vampire slayer/Supernatural**

**A/n: this was something i thought would be fresh and original, thats is until i saw the many BTVS/supernatural xovers. Damn! you guys beat me to the punch! LOL! anyway i hope you guys enjoy this. takes place in Buffy's third season. I'm well aware that the seasons don't match up, but i wanted to do a Buffy season where Faith wasn't evil or redeeming. and since the third season is the only one i chose that one. Enjoy the fic. This fic takes place between "The Zeppo" and "Bad girls" **

**pairings: Faith/Dean**

**1**

**"You sure it was here?" Buffy asked Faith. "Positve," Faith answered. Buffy shook her head, "Are you actually sure, because it boggles my mind that anybody, let alone any demon would come near this place." Buffy said in disgust. Faith and Buffy stared at the ancient crypt that stood in front of them. Faith turned to Buffy," You don't think a demon wouldn't find this homey?" Buffy shrugged, "It's just that it's so dirty and old, who would want to even be near this palce?" She said kicking the door open with her booted foot. Faith just shook her head as she followed Buffy into the crypt.**

**The two Slayer's stood in the middle of the dusty, stank, crypt. "So where is our demon baddy?" Buffy asked sensing no danger. "Baddies," Faith corrected. "And they're right there," The Raven haired girl replied pointing ahead. Buffy turned to see two snake-like creature slithering for them. They were identical to snakes except that these creatures had arms, legs and razor sharp claws on each arm and foot. Their mouths were filled with equally sharp, fangs. Their yellow eyes gleamed in the slight dark of the crypt. Buffy looked down at her stake, "A lot good this'll do me," she said tucking the wooden weapon in her back pocket. "Ready B?" Faith asked preparing herself for a fight. "Always," Buffy responded. The two girls attacked the serpents with full force. **

**After trading several blows with her opponet, Faith was thrown against the wall. The aged marble cracked under the force of the collision. She fell flat on her back. The serpent flattened itself to the ground and quickly slithered its way on over, taking advantage of the opening. Once it was near her it opened its huge maw, which was dripping with saliva. Faith's hands shot out faster than the snake had anticipated. Her right hand's fingers were parted with a single fang in between. Her left hand held the bottom jaw open as well. leaving the Snake's mouth wide open, and unable to be closed. She pushed off hard launching the thing in the air. She flipped up and out of the way just in time as the snake creature fell to the ground. Bone snapped as it's mouth broke the creature's fall. Faith laughed a bit as the thing struggled to get up.**

**When he was standing she noticed it's bottom jaw was bent at, what had to be, a painful angle. "Oooh, thats gotta hurt," she chuckled. She was silenced by a claw to the shoulder. "Ow!" Faith exclaimed. The snake-like creature tripped to shred the slayer again, its attempt was stopped by Faith. She grabbed the thing's hands, planted her foot against it's chest and threw herself backwards. She gently fell to the ground, rolling on her spine. The snake on the other hand was sent flying over the brunette's head. It landed hard on the ground. Before it could recover, the slayer grabbed one of its clawed hands and snapped it downward. She was rewarded with crunching bone and an awfully loud hiss from the demon. she shut it up by shoving the broken, clawed hand down into the demon's throat. A sickly yellow liquid spilled from the hole in the creature's neck. The yellow ichor trailed down until it dripped on Faith's boots. Faith sighed. She turned to see how Buffy was doing. Damn! Girl is good, Faith thought as she watched her companion quickly end the life of her victim. Buffy exchanged blows one last time with the snake before pulling out the stake from her back pocket. She impaled the creature with the stake, through the head. It still thrashed until Buffy snapped the stake to the side, snapping the demons neck. A side-kick sent the demon to the ground. "Glad I brought that stake along," Buffy uttered turning towards Faith. "Let's go."**

**The two Slayer's exited the crypt. "Wanna go hit the bronze later?" Faith asked on their way home. Buffy shook her head apologetically, "No, i'm pooped. I think i'll go home and wash this yellow ooze from my hair." Faith shrugged, "Suits yourself, catch ya later B," Faith called walking away. "The night's still young," the departed slayer spoke. She was nowhere near tired, plus it was only twelve a.m. She reached her motel room and pulled out her key. She unlocked the door and entered the somewhat dirty room. She stripped her self naked and hopped in the shower. After she was finished with her shower, she slid on a pair of black leather pants, a white tanktop, and a matching leather jacket. She slipped back on her boots, grabbed her fake I.D. and keys and was out the door. "To the bronze," she said.**

**"Can i get you boys anything?" the blonde waitress asked. Your number, Dean Winchester thought but didn't speak. He knew what that would get him, a slap to the face. "Just a few more beers, and a sprite for the kid," Dean said grinning towards his younger brother, Sam. "Coming right up," she said leaving. Sam watched as his older brother stared at the waitresses backside as she walked away. Dean turned back to see Sam staring at him. "What?" he asked. Sam just shook his head. Taking a sip from his almost empty beer bottle Dean asked, "So whats the deal with this place." Sam looked around, "It's call the Bronze, a local club for the teens around here." Sam answered. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "I meant the town." "Oh," Sam muttered. "Well the town is suppose to be a magnet for supernatural beings. It's said to be teeming with vampires and demons." Sam finished. "Damn," Dean said. "I know, looks like we have a lot of work to do here," Sam said agreeing. "I saw a church about five miles back, maybe we should load up on holy water while we're here." Sam suggested. "Maybe," Dean said distracted.**

**He seemed to be in a trance. "Dean?" Sam said waving his hands in front of his brother's face. Dean didn't blink once. After a few seconds he spoke, "They don't have 'em like her where we come from." Sam turned to see the object of Dean's attention. When he saw her he immediately understood his brother's reaction to her. She was gorgous. She had long dark hair that spilled over her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, and her plump red lips were supple and inviting. Sam looked down to see she was wearing skin tight leather pants. He quickly looked away when the girl noticed both of them staring. Dean on the other hand got to his feet. "Dean, don't," Sam warned. Dean ignored his brothers warning and walked up to the girl. An amusing smile tugged at the corners of the girl's mouth as she watched Dean approach her. "Hey, i'm Dean." He said giving her a smile.**

**She returned the smile and walked away. "Can't i get a name?" he called after her. She stopped then turned around, "It's Faith." Faith, Dean thought. I like it. "So Faith, how old are you?" he asked making sure he wasn't messing around with an under-aged girl. Faith thought about it for a few seconds before she responded, "Twenty-one." Yes! Dean thought. "So can i buy you a...beer?" he asked. Faith thought about it, what was the harm? Before she could say yes, a loud, rhytmic, song began to blast from the stereos. There was no live band tonight. Faith began to dance around, "I love this song!" She began to gyrate to the beat of the music. Dean was enjoying this. She stopped and stepped close to him, "Wanna dance?" she shouted over the blare of the music. Dean answered by taking her hand and pulling her over to the dance floor. Faith began to grind and shake against Dean until the music ended. the next song that came on she didn't like so much so she stopped. "Thanks for the dance," she said turning to leave. She exited the club leaving Dean staring after her. When she was completely out of sight he returned to his table. "That was one hell of a woman," he told Sam.**

**Dean noticed that the waitress had brought out the beers already. He popped the top off of one and sipped on it. "Here," Sam said sliding a piece of paper over towards Dean. "What's this," Dean asked eyeing the numbers on the napkin. "It's the waitresses' number," Sam answered taking a sip of his sprite. Dean remembered that it was not too long ago that he wanted her number. Now, after meeting Faith he didn't need it. He crumbled the napkin and tossed it aside. "Let's get out of here," Dean ordered. Sam obeyed. They both dropped a couple of bills and left. Locating his black Impala, they hopped in and soon were driving around looking for motels. "There's one," Sam pointed out. Dean pulled in and parked. He went in while Sam stayed in the car. He came back out with a key to a room. Sam got out and brought his bag and laptop with him. Dean did the same. They entered the motel room with disgust. This had to be one of the more disgusting rooms they had to sleep in. To make matters worse there was only one bed. "You got us a one bed room," Sam groaned. "It was all they had!" Dean shot back. They both sighed. Sam set his things down on the floor, while he laid his laptop on the end table. Dean dropped his bag and grabbed the tv remote. He began flicking through channels. "Alright!" he exclaimed stopping on a channel featuring lesbian porn. "Nothing like a little girl on girl action to help me sleep," Dean said lying across the bed. "What's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked watching Sam divert his attention towards his open computer. Dean shrugged and turned his head back towards the naked girls. It wasn't until two hours later that they had both fallen asleep.**

_**Sam stood next to a blonde girl, they both watched as Dean and the girl from the club were being pulled into a huge black hole in the ground. "Dean," Sam had yelled, while the blonde was screaming the name "Faith". Faith lost her grip and was instantly sucked into the portal. Sam ran over to Dean but was too late as he too was sucked into the black portal. The hole immediately closed up, leaving the ground where the black hole had been. "No!" Sam yelled.**_

**Sam shot straight up. He looked over and saw Dean asleep on the bed with his hands down his pants. Sam got up from the chair he fell asleep in and walked to the bathroom. On his way he cut off the tv, where another group of lesbians were getting it on with each other. He flicked on the lights to the bathroom. The lights flickered for a second before glowing with power. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. The water ran brown then clear. He was hesistant to splash his face with it. After he splashed his face with water he exited the bathroom and returned to the chair he slept on previously. The vision plagued his thoughts for the rest of the night. Sighing he thought, Looks like we'll be staying for awhile.**

**A/N: so did you guys like it? want another chapter? please guys start reviewing. i hope you liked it. chapter two is on the way!**


End file.
